The Ending
by theartnerd333
Summary: (Sequel of The Mission) Annabeth always wandered in her room, waiting for Percy to give her a ring. Percy always wanted Annabeth to talk about the future. Will they get married as planned? Or will another spy mission disrupt their marriage plans?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is the next sequel to ****The Mission****! Hope you like it! But I have to say, the sequel isn't going to be so long, so don't get so much of your hopes up, okay? However my other story is going to be long. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth stood, not even realizing I was behind her. When she stretched, I back hugged her, and pulled her to the sofa.

"PERCY-,"

"Stay," I said. "Stay and let me kiss you."

"Seaweed Brain-,"

And I kissed her. She kissed me back. It was late in the night. When we pulled away, her eyes were still closed.

"Idiot," she whispered.

"You're tired, aren't you?" I asked.

"If you're working on security, yes," she whispered again. I stroked her hair.

"Thought my kiss would energize you…it made you sleepier than ever!" I said.

She snuggled with me.

"Then don't kiss me."

"Too bad, I have to," I said, and I kissed her softly. She cupped my cheeks, and I rested my and on her waist. As Annabeth eyes slowly opened, I kissed her nose.

"You're adorable," I whispered.

"I am not," she said.

"You are," I said, and attacked her with kisses again. She accepted every kiss. We started kissing slowly, but then soon kissed fiercer. We kept having a fight about her going on top of me, we soon toppled onto the floor. But our lips were still attached. We pulled away soon, gasping for air. We were both sweaty, but we didn't mind.

We kissed each other again.

And soon we got so tired we decided to stop. Though it was so tempting kissing her again, she snuggled next to me.

"Percy…I have to finish my duties," she said. "But you're preventing me."

"Whatever," I said. She pulled away, and pecked me on the cheeks.

"Maybe you don't care," she said. "But I do."

And while I snored in the couch, Annabeth was working.

**Annabeth POV:**

The next morning, I woke up on the couch. What the? I wasn't even near the couch.

"Good morning Wise Girl," Percy said, sitting on the couch next to me.

"How am I-,"

"You slept on the desk, so I put you on the couch," Percy explained.

"Thanks," I said. As Percy was reading the newspaper, I stared at a little cover of a magazine saying: NEW LOVELY WEDS: OUTISDE VIEW IS INSANE!

I envied the smiling couples in that photo.

I walked away to my room. Our crew: basically Percy, Grover, and I shared a huge apartment as a team. As I sat on the edge of my bed, I stared out at the window miserable.

"Annabeth, you alright?" I heard Grover's gentle voice. I looked behind me, seeing Grover with a huge pack of Swedish Fish. "Oh, and bought this for you."

I smiled. "You know that's my favorite."

"I know. As a big bro of yours, I should at least do this," Grover said. I know, Malcom is my biological brother, but he married Reyna and is currently in their honeymoon. But for me…I'm a single, and I'm waiting for Percy to propose.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting right next to me. He helped me open the pack of Swedish Fish, which I devoured once it got opened.

"Well," I said, hesitating.

"Tell me…" Grover said.

"I…I want to get married," I said.

"With…"

"I want Percy to propose to me…but things aren't seeming the way I planned."

"Meaning…"

"Percy isn't ever proposing. He's giving me kisses, hugs, blah blah blah, but how about words of 'I want to marry you'? I want that Grover…so bad."

Grover stared at me.

"Aw…that sucks. Just be patient. Why don't you talk to Percy about the future of you two? That can make him propose…"

"But…we are girlfriend and boyfriends…but also REALLY good friends. What if he thinks it's weird?"

"Try," he said. "Just try."

And he left.

And then I devoured the Swedish Fish.

**Percy POV:**

"Grover…you don't understand…I want her to bring up the subject, and I can propose," I said. "If she brings up that we will love and marry each other in the future…I can totally propose from that! But…she's not."

"Why don't you give it a try?" Grover said calmly.

"Dude…I can't be the guy doing all the work," I said. "Besides…Annabeth might not approve marrying me. I need to clarify."

"Okay," Grover said, a little smile hiding in his mouth. "I'll leave you two be."

And he left.

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth run up to me, and attack me on the bed.

"What's up?" I said. She elbowed me hard on the ribs…ow.

"Guess what?" she said, then she saw me wincing. She stared at her elbows, and she had a little guilty look. "Sorry."

"Shut up," I said. She stared at me as if she deserved it. "I'm fine. There's no need of you to say sorry. It felt like a massage."

She stared at me with gleam in her eyes. But I was lying. How she elbowed me really hurt. But whatever.

"Percy," she said. "I got a text from Piper, and she's going to marry Jason next week! OMG! I am seriously going crazy!"

"Marrying…" I said.

"Piper. Wish I can get married."

I stared at her.

"Yeah. I wonder who I am going to marry."

We both stared at each other, blushing furiously.

"So…when I marry, I am going to be so happy."

"Me too," I said.

"Who do you want to marry?" Annabeth said, a gleam in her eyes.

"I want to marry…"

"Yeah?"

"GUYS! THERE'S A HUGE PROBLEM…MR. WALKER SAID YOU GUYS ARE IN A QUEST! A SET OF ROBBERS CAME TO ATTACK A BANK, AND THE MONEY'S ALL GONE! WE HAVE TO TRACK THEM NOW! THEY'RE SOMEWHERE NEAR!"

Annabeth and I rose up. We ran towards the front door, putting on our shoes quickly as possible. As we ran together, she stared at me.

"We have to spy on them. Is the security forces secured?"

"Yeah," I said. "Well…I hope so."

And we ran off.

**Like this sequel so far? Hope you guys do; please review! And here is the question of the day:**

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE FLOWER?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am super duper sorry for not updating for so long! I was working on my other story, so yeah. Well, here is the next chapter; thank you so much for your kind reviews! Anyways, please take the time to enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Percy POV:**

"Percy…Mr. Walker is telling us to meet him at Crabby Shack's port," Annabeth panted while running.

"Why would he ask us there-,"

"He just messaged they're near the dock. We're expecting them to be there…come on!"

But instead of running, I told Annabeth to follow me.

"I'm going to travel with my motorcycle," I said.

"Percy-,"

"Hop on…NOW!"

And I sat right there. We put our helmets on, and put a little siren on top of it. That showed that in law, we can speed up faster in urgency. As I drove all the way to Crabby Shack's port, we met Mr. Walker, who immediately ran up to us.

"We're expecting them…but how come they're not here?"

We were silent for a moment.

"THEY'RE AT THE DOCK!" Mr. Walker shouted. Everybody ran towards the dock, seeing a boat starting to drive away.

"GO FOR THEM!" Annabeth shouted.

And we all ran.

**Annabeth POV:**

"GET HIM!" Percy shouted. We were all crowded in a motor boat, and chased after the boat.

"THE COPS ARE COMING! THE COPS ARE COMING!" we heard the robbers shout. "Drive faster! Drive…Billy, why stop the engine now?"

"Sorry bro…no gas."

"We're going to get caught! There's only one thing to do," I heard the head leader say. "Everybody, jump to the water!"

We all gasped, because they plummeted towards the water. Percy went out of the crowd and jumped towards the water.

"PERCY!" I shouted. I jumped towards the water too, making everybody gasp. As I dove down, I saw a prisoner who was struggling for air. I dove deeper down, and grabbed him. I pushed him upwards, causing the robber to gasp for air. Finally, when I gasped for air, I dove back down.

And possibly most frightening thing happened.

I saw Percy getting constantly beaten up by the robbers underwater. When I gave one person a punch, the other guys started to come forward. I punched them as well. Some rose up the waters, and I can see that they were caught. There was one prisoner, and Percy. And I had only enough air to save one.

I saved the prisoner. Out I gushed in, and the prisoner was already in cuffs from Mr. Walker.

"Percy," Mr. Walker shouted. "Where's-,"

And that's all I heard. I dove down towards the water, searching for Percy. As I saw flailing Percy, descending in the depths of the ocean, I dove deeper, grabbing his arm. When I went up to breathe air, a huge wave crashed on us, causing both of us to be tangled together.

And when that happened, we landed on flat sand.

I gasped for air, but I was aware of Percy's slow breath. I conducted CPR on Percy, and soon he coughed. Seaweed spat out of his mouth, which was kind of gross, but at the same time, kind of funny.

"Percy!" I said, hugging him tightly.

"Annabeth," he said weakly. Our legs were tangled with one another. I untangled myself from him, and gave him slow kiss. He responded, and when I pulled away, I smiled.

"Percy, I'm so glad you're okay," I said.

"Thanks Annabeth…for saving me."

"It's so stupid of you to dive there by yourself-,"

"They could've gone away-,"

"Well-,"

"You'd do the same," Percy defended himself. "Your life is all about spy."

I was silent.

Those prisoners may be off, but there is another group. Mr. Walker told me that while we were waiting for them. And the other group is far more harder to locate then them. And you have to always know that they might've gotten the bank money, and then they'd just do that as distraction…"

"TO SEND THE MONEY TO THE OTHER GROUP!" both of us said in unison.

"We have to get out of this island," I exclaimed.

"Yeah," Percy said.

"And what if…what if…Percy, let's search this island."

"Why-,"

"We have to see where the dock is! We aren't going to be that far…"

"Right…"

"Percy…there was some peculiar thing I had noticed just now…"

"Which is…"

"Percy…we could've died. The waves must've crashed hard, but why would we be straight at land? I saw no island at the ocean."

"Meaning?"

"Maybe…I felt a rope tie on my ankle…they might be here," I whispered.

"We have to search-,"

"But before we do, I need to inspect you…"

And then, he hugged me. I fell down in the sand.

"Wise Girl…you know I love you right?"

"Yeah," I said, starting to feel a little glum. We got lost in an island just because (maybe) the group is here. And…and…he was going to say who he wanted to marry…

"I'm ready," he said.

"Okay," I said. We both stood up, and started to walk slowly. We inspected the whole island even at sunset, seeing all the sides of it. There was simply no dock. And then, we saw a boat tied up.

"A boat…A BOAT!" I whispered excitedly. "The boat can be there's…"

We searched silently, retracing the footsteps of the sand. But we lost track when there were footsteps going one side and another.

"What should we do?"

"We should split. If you don't see anything on your side, then retrace your steps and run to mine. If I don't either, I'll come for you, okay?"

"Okay," Percy said. I headed off to the left, while he headed off to the right.

As I silently ran towards the forest, I soon saw a little hut. I hid behind a bush, and spied on the people in them.

They looked quite buff.

And they looked almost drunk. It was night, and I can hear the owl's hooting.

"WE GOT THE GOL D GUYS! WE GOT THE GOLD!"

I listened to their happy conversation. I sneaked off. I didn't realize that a buff man saw me, because when I walked away, I saw someone tap me.

"You are a group of the dock-,"

"Correct," he said. "And we won't make you tell the cops."

**Liked it? Once again, I am so sorry for not updating…I was busy writing my other story, so yeah. Please understand; and please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Before I ever start, I just want to dedicate this one person for making me leap into joy. This person wrote such a touching review that made my day. Thank you, and here is a dedication just for you…**

**M and M's Rock:****Thank you for giving me such a sweet review; I had really leaped into joy by your generous and sweet remarks; I liked the way you were honest about my writing, and gave me suggestions to improve my writing. By taking that suggestion, I had reviewed this chapter before sending it up, so yeah. Thank you so much. Words can never explain my gratitude; I am so happy that you love my stories! I am so happy…you don't know how happy I am…thank you so much!**

**And now, let's move on towards the next chapter…**

**Percy POV:**

"Annabeth!" I shouted. "Annabeth!"

Because when I retraced my steps back to the trail she went, I saw a hut with no lights, and no Annabeth.

Oh no.

What if she found them?

I tip-toed to the hut, smelling beer even though I was a few feet away. I walked closer, until I found the most horrifying thing.

The bracelet I gave her fell on the floor.

I picked it up. This can't be good.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted. I got no reply. I ran towards the forest, tears balancing on my eyes. Every part of me felt so bad. I had a bad feeling she was captured. And it was all because of that bracelet on the floor.

And then, I found one of her earrings.

"Annabeth," I whispered, tears already falling down. "Why are you suddenly gone?"

And for a couple of long discouraging hours, I gave up. I had to go sleep. I managed to drag myself towards a nicely camouflaged area, and I slept with unease…

_Annabeth…I'll find you once I get the chance._

But nothing could actually persuade me.

I am off to search for Annabeth.

Why?

Because I am madly in love with her.

**Annabeth POV:**

"Drag her towards Shed Five," I heard a man say. They tied my hands, causing them to not move or grasp anything at all. They put a blindfold on my eyes so I couldn't see. I was stuck.

But hey…

A girl that has been trained years and had beaten Professor Jack can do SOMETHING.

I stopped.

"Move it!" I heard a voice shout at me.

"No," I said. "I won't."

"What did you just-," the guy said. But I kicked him. I heard a thud, and suddenly a guy punched me on the stomach. Without backing down, I started to fight even though was blindfolded. I can hear the sounds of them running towards me; and I can faintly see their feet when I look down. As I fight, I also get punched. I feel blood trickling down on my head, my legs, and my shoulders.

But I won't back down.

I'm the daughter of Fredrick and Athena Chase. I can't just back down by punches all over me. I can do this.

I can do this.

I fought them, kicking them. I got shoved again on the stomach, and fell down. I flipped back, wincing and crying out loud from the pain. Instead of fighting, I had only one smart choice.

I had to run.

I ran as fast as I can. Of course they'd catch up, because I don't know where I'm going. When one man got me on the shoulders, I kicked their stomach and kept running.

And this time, they weren't catching up.

I ran as fast as I could. I had to escape and find Percy. But when I tripped on a rock or a root of a tree, I tumbled down. I rolled down into a bunch of leaves, covering myself fully. When I got stopped by a stubby rock, I winced in pain. I dare not shout out. If I did, they would definitely locate me.

I cried very softly.

For the first time, I cried this year. I planned I wouldn't cry because of someone, but I am. I was tired of crying every single day of my life when I was young. I was exhausted of trying to survive in the city. And now, I am fighting for survival again.

Again.

Will this happen to me again and again? Can my fate be erased? Why did I have to be so foolish to make such noise? Why did I ever plan to split up with Percy?

Why did we have to be even in this quest?

I've never dejected quests…at all. I always thought them as an important duty, and laziness or regret was never allowed in my mind. But the time when Percy was about to say the name of whom he'd marry, that time…

How missed Percy.

I soon heard the enraged voices of the team. I froze, and I heard the man that had threaten me saying, "She's darn fast. We must get her before she actually has a plan to escape!"

"How would she…that stupid girl…get a plan so quickly?"

"Did you see her fight with a blindfold?" the man said. "She will surely find a plan in order to survive. I feel like she has potential…and she also has the skill. We have to search for her."

"Well…"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"I saw her here," I heard the cranky voice say. "What if…"

"She must've fallen!" the guy that threaten me said. "SEARCH NOW!"

And I rose up, and ran.

"There she is! There she is!" the leader cried. "Get her!"

And I ran. I cried, wiping away my tears, breathing heavily. I depended on survival. If I didn't live, then Percy and my dreams are over. If I don't survive their attacks, then I'll forever not uncover the truth.

It meant so much for me to at least stay with Percy.

_Percy_, I said in my head. _I love you._

And when I reached a dead end, where there water crashing down with a waterfall, they laughed.

"So…time for escape, huh?" they taunted, laughing hysterically.

"I won't back down," I whispered. And the reason why I said that was because I won't.

"Oh, little petty girl, you think with just blindfolds and a rope tied securely on your hands, you can escape?"

And they laughed harder.

"Dream little girl. Dream."

And then, a miracle happened.

Because right at that moment, out of pure frustration, I broke the rope. They all gasped, and I quickly took off the blindfold.

And when they charged at me, I quickly saw a vine.

_Remember I love you Percy,_ I said in my brain.

And by grabbing the rope, I swung forward, screaming.

**Wasn't this chapter full of suspense? I hope so…I wanted to make that sort of suspense, so yeah. For now on, I plan to at least update regularly for this week because I felt so bad for not updating for so long, so yeah. Anyways, please review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I will frequently update since I have lots and lots of time this week, so yeah. Anyways, let's continue to the story…**

**Percy POV:**

"AAHHHH!" I heard a high pitched scream. Annabeth. I ran towards the sound. When I spied down, I saw a bunch of the gang with anger, punching the trees or trying to rip their hairs out.

"We lost her," the biggest guy said. "WE LOST HER!"

Annabeth. That must've been Annabeth.

Right when I saw the ground, I saw a blindfold and a rope. Perhaps…perhaps did Annabeth manage to escape?

I had to find her. But then, I couldn't, because I didn't know where she'd be. Where would she be? I stared at the blindfold and the ropes again. She must've fallen.

She died.

She died for real.

I ran away, tears stinging on my burning skin. She's dead. She's dead for sure. I give up on this stupid mission.

I guess…

I guess this is the end.

This is the ending. No more Annabeth to be my future wife. No more kisses on the cheek. None of that. I'm all alone.

I had to contact somehow.

But I knew before I can ever solve a plan, I must take rest. Though I thought that resting would be a little of a waste of time, Annabeth's dead. I can't find her, and she must've plunged for her life.

And then when I closed my eyes, I dreamed of Annabeth kissing me yesterday on the sofa. Her soft, pink lips are now over. I can't even kiss her the last time. I left her…

I left her.

I am such a bad boyfriend and friend. I never deserved her in the first place. I tormented her when I met her, and all I caused her was pain.

Man…why?

**Annabeth POV:**

I swung towards the land next to it, wincing with pain. Dried blood was stained all over my head and fingers. Trying to stretch caused so much pain, because my whole body was aching. I crawled towards a tree, trying to climb.

Every attempt I did, I would collapse.

_THUD_, my body went. Every single time. I would wipe my tears, trying to find ways to climb the tree.

But nope.

Not even a single bit did I, Annabeth Chase, could climb that tree.

Would Percy find the bracelet I purposely put on the ground? Will he also find the earring? Will he locate me once I screamed for my life? What would he do…huh?

"Percy," I whispered, tears falling down. I first thought my tears would fall down rapidly, but they fell down slowly. I wiped a tear, but quickly another tear formed. Why does my life have to be like this? Why?

"I love you Percy," I whispered again. "Please…please have confidence to find me. Please."

But I knew Percy. He would probably think I'm dead. Dead. What a strong word of life. I had to search him before it was too late. I had to find him.

But first, I need to find the ocean.

This island is so large. It has waterfalls, a huge forest…it's so…it's so enchanting. I'd love to explore this island one day, but I can't because I'm trying to survive.

I breathed heavily, trying to find Percy. Sweat was covering my whole body, and my heart sped faster every second out of fear that the gang would come again. As I closed my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to rest, and think.

I hid under a tree, breathing in and out, trying to calm myself. If Percy was somehow here…if he was…I would definitely be okay. Every moment I am with him makes me feel calmer than ever. But he's not. And I'm all alone. And probably he must've heard my scream and thinks I'm dead. I crawled towards the edge of the cliff.

The water currents splashed, and every part of my breath hitched. I don't know how I made it towards here.

"Thank you Mom and Dad," I whispered. Because if that vine wasn't there, I'd be dead. I'm safe…safe and sound. But I know I won't be for long. I breathed a second time, trying to concentrate on a plan.

But with my body aching all over, and my mind feeling so dizzy and confused, I don't know what to do. I heard the gang…the gang! They're near…oh why…

"DUDE, LETS REST! SHE'S INJURED…SHE WON'T ESCAPE!"

All the gang cheered, and soon I heard footsteps running away.

So when they're all happy and stuff, I will be trying to find an escape.

How could I find an escape? How can I calm myself down from all this confusion? Why can't I let myself to just think clearly and actually find Percy? And Percy…why aren't you coming for me? Why?

I couldn't take it anymore.

Slow tears fell down.

"Why?" I whispered softly, tears getting quicker each second. "Why does it always have to be me?"'

For a long time, I stated that question.

I remembered the day when I was young, when I tried to run away from these people that tried to steal my earnings I made, they were fast. They tried to get it. Of course they did, because they were stronger and stuff, and I got shoved on the stomach. They ran away with my earnings I was going to spend for my dinner.

"Why?" I remembered me saying, crying so bad. "Why does it always have to be me?"

I wiped my tears. I can't just sit here crying. I had to think of a plan. But nothing can stop me from crying.

"Well well well," I heard a guy say. I turned around, facing the scary guys staring at me. "Ahem…so, we found you alas!"

Every one of them cheered. I managed to stand up.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" I said. "You should be ashamed of yourselves for trying to hurt a girl, and stealing things from the bank. Why did you guys have to do this?"

"It's our job," the guy said, smirking. "And this is how we manage to live!"

"Well what if you use your talents?" I asked. "What if you use your talents to accomplish your dreams?"

"We have a dream," another man spoke. "Our dream is to steal and make people miserable!"

"That's not my point," I said. "I'm saying…you can be a better version of yourselves. Don't you feel guilty sometimes when you steal things?"

All of them were silent.

"I'm a spy," I admitted. "But I have a life. I just don't steal. I try to find a better version of myself, and I try to improve myself though I have some flaws. By using every single flaw, I try to mend them, to make a better me. Have anyone of you ever…I mean ever thought this way?"

They were still silent.

"I guess not," I said. "I never wanted to be in this kind of situation. I never wanted to be beaten up, and shoved in the stomach. All I wanted to do was try to capture you guys. But why would I capture?"

"Because it's your job," I heard a man speak out.

"No…that's part of the reason, but that's not the point," I said, tears already falling down. "I am capturing you guys because I want you guys to learn your lesson and get into reality and actually become a better person! Please…"

They were still silent.

"I have a life too," I continued, and sudden tears fell down. "I love this man…his name is Percy…and for years…I loved him. But…I want to marry him…" I sobbed harder. "But when I got a weird quest…right when he was going to propose…then…" I cried. "I have to be in this situation…"

"We're sorry," I heard a buff man say, getting teary eyed. "We just want to hide. We can't show ourselves, or else we'll be in jail."

"I loved this woman," I heard another guy said. "But she left me. Since then, I wanted to steal and give her everything. But she already married another man…"

"Have a dream," I said. "Even though you have a criminal record…even though…just show your talents to the world!"

They all cheered.

"You can do this," I said. "Please…"

"So…you want to be set free…"

"Yes…" I said. "I'd love too."

"Well, is that guy named Percy here?"

I was silent.

"Guys! Let's search for Percy and let's get them back together!"

And by someone carrying me, I was led to a safe place while the others were finding Percy.

**Like this chapter? Well, please review! And here's the motivation for the day:**

**SOMETIMES, PEOPLE CAN HURT MY FEELINGS. I CAN FEEL UNSPECIAL. BUT DON'T BE. DON'T EVER THINK AND COMPARE YOURSELVES TO OTHERS. THAT'S NOT RIGHT, AND THAT WAS NEVER THE MOTIVE. THE MOTIVE IN LIFE IS TO CONNECT THE PUZZLE PIECES OF WHO YOU ARE, AND BY THAT, HAVE THE PEOPLE WHOM YOU LOVE SOAK THAT FEELING IN. AND THAT FEELING IS HAPPINESS. YOU YOURSELF CAN MAKE HAPPINESS.**

**Well, please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I hope you liked the next chapter; please enjoy! :D**

**Percy POV:**

The next morning, I woke up. I had to find Annabeth. I just had to. As I slowly yawned, I can see the treetops shining light over my eyes.

"Ah," I said. It was kind of disturbing.

"Where could Percy be?" I heard a tired and angry voice sigh. "What if he's dead?"

"Poor Annabeth," another voice said.

"I'm here!" I shouted. Was he inferring that Annabeth was alive?

All of them looked angry when they stared at me, but when they took a good look at me, they smiled.

"Follow us," the buff men said. I walked until they went into this hut.

"Annabeth! ANNABETH!"

And out there popped Annabeth. But she didn't look happy. She had puffy eyes, messed up hair, dried blood stained around her face and hands, and she was limping.

"Percy?" she said weakly. "Percy?"

I just froze there. What if she's mad at me?

"Annabeth…"

"Percy?" she asked, tears falling down.

"Um…can you lead is to the sandy ocean area?"

"Oh you mean Crabby Pappy?" one guy said.

"Yeah…what's your name?"

"My name is Billy. He," he said pointing to a guy a little shorter then Billy, "Pasta. And this dude is Meatball."

Meatball was a skinny but scary looking dude. "And last but not least, this is Poofy."

And the largest member smiled. "Billy's the leader. He is a good one indeed."

And soon they led me to…okay…Crabby Pappy, and left us there. Annabeth laid down on the sand, only wiping out a few tears. She stared at me, and I stared at her. And then, when she sat up, I knew she was going to punch me. I closed my eyes, prepared for the punch.

But instead, I felt arms encircling my body.

"I'm so glad you're with me again," she sighed. "I really missed you."

I still closed my eyes, smelling the fresh sea smell. I love it. But when I hugged her…even though she smelled like damp dirt and sort of like nature and stuff…she had a tint smell of peppermint. I smiled, and before I managed to ever open my eyes, I felt lips touch my lips. As I kissed Annabeth, I felt so melted inside. I missed these lips. I just noticed that every single day…no, almost every single day, Annabeth and my lips were always attached together at least once. I mean, like kissing her. I felt so happy inside. And when I mean happy, I mean really happy.

"I love you," she whispered, and we kissed again. We kissed so long, but I still loved it. But when we both heard someone crying, we broke away and saw Billy and the rest taking mini tissues and wiping their tears. When we actually stared at them, they realized that, and began running away.

"Now how do we plan our escape?" I whispered to her.

"I don't know…"

And then out of nowhere, we saw a boat starting to come through. Mr. Walker was the lead, and we waved our hands.

"Oh Percy! I'm so glad you're safe," Mr. Walker said over the megaphone. "And uh Annabeth? What happened?"

We both burst into laughter.

"VERY long story," I sighed, and he smiled. "Well…are the criminals-,"

"We're here!" shouted Billy and the rest. What? Aren't they supposed to hide?

"We're here," Billy said, smiling.

"It's nothing to be proud of you know," Mr. Walker said sternly.

"I know it isn't," Billy said. "But I know I was wrong. Pasta, Meatball, and Poofy will serve the amount of years in jail. And then, I'm going to volunteer!"

Mr. Walker smiled. "Like that motivation. Now, you can be led to the boat."

As they were led away, Billy shouted as the boat sped away, "THANK YOU ANNABETH FOR MAKING US REALIZE THE INNER US!"

And after waving at them, they were gone.

"Now hop on," said Mr. Walker. "Now the rest of you go find the loot! Another boat is coming through! Meanwhile, ya two got to get some rest."

And as the boat sped away, Annabeth just stared out at the sea.

**Annabeth POV:**

I missed Billy, Pasta, Meatball, and even Poofy. Though they treated me bad, I just…I don't know…their improved self is very good. I'm glad they changed."

Percy and I also decided that we will visit them no matter what it takes at least once a week. When we met all of them, they were so happy to see us. And when we left, they were sad. As I finally got to the apartment, Grover hugged me and Percy.

"You actually fell off the boat," Grover said, getting teary eyed. "I was just so worried!"

And after that, I washed up and got dressed into some pajamas. And I sat in my bedroom.

RING! RING! My phone buzzed. I picked my phone up, which was Mr. Walker.

"How are you doing sweet bean?" Mr. Walker said. He always was so nice.

"Oh, I'm resting for the whole day. Why?"

"I just wondered if you wanted to attend the party we made for you tomorrow…it is a celebration for Percy and you."

"I'd love to…does Percy know?"

"I called him before you, so yeah," Mr. Walker said. "Anyways, see you there! And sweet bean, rest alright?"

"Okay," I said. And we hung up. As I laid in bed, I rested for the whole day.

…

"Ready for the party?" Percy asked.

"Yeah…do we have to wear formally?"

"Well…I guess so."

"You're so happy are you?" I asked.

"Of course…"

"Well, I'm going to wear this dress," I said, pointing at a white dress that was plain but stylish.

"Beautiful," Percy said. "Go on and wear it!"

And I wore it. We both went to the party together, and after that, balloons all fell down.

"CONGRATS PERCY AND ANNABETH!" everybody shouted. Even Rachel was there. But she was with Luke (gladly!). As Percy and I walked together, we had so much fun.

But then, Percy grabbed me towards the wrist, and kneeled down one leg. He took out roses, and I gasped.

"Hey Annabeth," he said, blushing furiously. Everybody was quiet. When I looked at Mr. Walker in a way of 'was this part of the whole party?', he shrugged. But I knew he knew. "We've been together for so long…"

"That I know of," I said, blushing rosy red.

"And yes…I was just wondering…"

"Wondering…" I repeated, smiling brightly.

"Would you like to…" he paused. "Would you like to marry me?"

Confetti fell out of nowhere, and everybody was cheering.

"Yes or no?"

I stared at him. "No."

"What?" I asked. I was shocked.

"I'll never deject your offer."

And everybody cheered. Because she accepted my proposal. And right there, I kissed her.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! This is the last chapter; I planned not to do an AUTHOR'S NOTE this time, but I will make quick dedications now!**

**Abooknerdandproud: thank you for supporting me in any sort of way!**

**M and M Rocks: You are just so sweet. Thank you for believing me in any which way!**

**MiyaCook13: you are just always so sweet! Thank you!**

**Yeah, that's all I can think of; thank you viewers too for actually reading and taking time to read my story! You guys are the best! Anyways, this is the last chapter; please review!**

**Annabeth POV:**

_And now, you may kiss the bride._

And before Percy could ever lean down to kiss me. I gave him a peck on the cheek. When he tried to lean in again, I hit his mouth.

"OW! What was that for?" Percy said, laughing.

"I can just give you a peck," I said, smiling.

"Sorry, well that won't work for me," Percy said. And he cupped my cheeks and we kissed. I only thought of him. I ignored the wild roars of cheers or camera's clicking. I only thought of Percy. When we broke away, Percy and I bowed, which made everybody laugh. After a few more arragements, Mrs. Jackson came up to me.

"Annabeth…I'm so glad you're my daughter in law…"

"I…" I stammered. Unlike Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Jackson was a bit more observant and like took time for me to approve Percy.

"Annabeth…I've seen more into you. As a spy, you're a genius, a professional…and you're like Athena, my best friend."

I smiled.

"Annabeth…I'm so glad you married Percy. Thank you for giving him happiness."

And for the first time, she hugged me.

And when she pulled away, Percy came towards me. We already sliced the cake and stuff, and my belly was full.

"Time for our honeymoon!" Percy shouted.

"WAIT!" I said. "You forgot to you know…I forgot to throw my bouquet."

All my friends huddled up. As I through it, the first one to ever catch it was Piper. All the girls stood there in aw, but then after that, they were happy again. Then Jason came and kissed her real hard. Everybody cheered, and in that process, Percy and I left after they kissed. Wow…I can't believe they have kissed for three minutes non-stop! Anyways, Percy and I drove away to Montauk Beach, where we wpent the most best time in our lives.

I love Percy.

He loves me.

And no matter what, we'll stick together.

RING!

I took the phone, and answered it.

"We're up to another spy mission," Mr. Walker said. "Jamie-,"

"Mr. Walker…you are saying this to Annabeth. We have another-,"

"Forget it…please…"

"Well-,"

"Take a break Annabeth. You've gone through enough."

And there was no fighting back with Mr. Walker.

For the rest of the day, Percy and I had fun.

And no matter how far we are, or if we lose each other, we'll always find our way back.

Just like the ol' spy missions.

**Like the ending? I hope you do…anyways, please check out my story I am writing called ****The Time Machine****. Enjoy! :D**

**WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE SCENE IN THIS STORY?**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
